libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Tricks of the Trade
'TRICKS OF THE TRADE' 'ALWAYS HELPFUL' If an ally requests their aid the battle butler gains a +4 morale bonus on aid another checks that fulfil that request. In addition, when flaking with an ally the bonus to hit it provides improves by 1. ANTIQUE SENSE A battle butler gains an appreciation and understanding of old and valuable objects. He gains a +2 competence bonus on all Appraise check to identify objects more than 50 years old. BABY WHISPERER (EX) A crying creature instantly becomes calm (as if by calm emotions) when held by a battle butler. BESPOKE BUTLER The battle butler can always correctly and instantly tell the quality and relative age of a garment worn by another creature. He can tell if it is brand new, old, or well-worn and if it is bespoke (custom made) or “off the rack”. He may also use mending as a supernatural ability to repair clothing or armor (not anything else) of allies at will. Using mending in this fashion takes 1 minute. CLEANING SERVICE (EX) The battle butler can clean a 10 x10 x 10 space in 1 minute. This does not completely erase any signs of conflict (it may be detected with an appropriate Perception check) but removes mundane things like dust, cobwebs, spills, crumbs, as well as organizing and tighty up things like bookshelves, piles of papers, drapes, rugs, etc. This doesn’t inherently offer the battle butler any additional insight into the room that would be revealed with a Perception check, detection of secret doors, or the like (however, they may trigger traps as per normal). As a full round action a battle butler can clean all adjacent squares of effects like grease or other such effects. CULINARY WIT (EX) The battle butler instantly and correctly knows if meat he lays eyes upon is undercooked, overcooked, or otherwise improperly prepared. In addition, if he takes a full round to examine any food, he knows if it is poisoned (as if by detect poison). DEMURE GRACE A battle butler is trained to be disarming and fade into the background in support of their master in social situations. To that end, all allies gain a +2 bonus on all Diplomacy checks when within line of sight of the battle butler. This does not function is the battle butler is unconcious or otherwise incapacitated. EVER VIGILANT A battle butler needs only sleep 2 hours per day to gain the benefit of 8 hours of sleep. EXPERT PACKING If the battle butler takes 10 minutes to pack his or an ally’s gear each day, the creature gains a +2 bonus to Strength to determine their light encumbrance. This does not affect the creature’s maximum carrying capacity. The efficient distribution of weight simply encumbers them less than the same amount of weight normally should. FETCH THE SHOPPING The battle butler always gets a fair price when buying goods in large markets or other shopping districts. Reduce the price of mundane goods by 10%. This does not apply to particularly unique items, items individually worth more than 500 gp, or in any sort of unusual market place (such as a black market, auction, etc). FOLDED SHEETS The battle butler can prepare a sleeping space for a creature in a fashion that would make a king jealous in 1 minute. This allows the creature to sleep under circumstances that would normally prevent them from sleeping (rain, irritating climate, an ear-splitting noise, etc). JUST RIGHT (SU) Any tea, soup, or other liquid consumable meant to be served hot is instantly made the correct temperature, even if he has no means to heat it. In addition any baths prepared by the battle butler are always done to an enjoyable temperature and remain so for the duration of the bath, even if there is no means of providing the heat. In addition, this provides him with 10 resistance against scalding damage (the kind of damage caused by boiling water). This also applies against any sort of fire damage caused as the result of steam or hot water (such as the breath weapon of the steam mephit). MASSEUSE / MASSEUR (EX) A battle butler who takes 30 minutes to administer a massage to a creature and makes a Heal check (DC 10) can remove any one of the following conditions: exhausted, fatigue, or heal 1 point of physical ability score damage. A creature may only benefit from a massage like this once per day. MASTER’S CALL (EX) After being implicitly ordered to attend by his master, the battle butler gains an extra 10 feet to his base movement speed if he should attempt to move adjacent to that master on the battle butler’s next turn. MNEMONIC MEMORY (EX) The battle butler always remembers the name and general personal information of anyone he has previously encountered or any information that was told to him (he remembers all the details of the story Earl Herman Williams of Woodbury told him about his dog Scruffy). Supernatural or magical circumstances impedes this ability (such as modify memory) and he has no special defense against such things. NAPTIME A battle butler with this ability has mastered the ability of sending children to sleep. The battle butler can cast sleep as a supernatural ability a number of times per day equal to his Charisma modifier (minimum once per day), though this only affects creatures no older than the young age category. His effective caster level for this ability is equal to his battle butler level. NEED A LIGHT? (SU) A battle butler may light a cigar or other smokable without any apparent ability to do so (no matches required). This ability also allows him to use the spark spell as a supernatural ability at will. ON HAND (EX) A battle butler may draw any item (regardless of where it is stored) as a free action, as per the Quick Draw feat (though he does not gain that feat), if it is requested of him by an ally. He may not use this ability to draw items for his own use (use the GM’s discretion). He does this so quick, he seems to have it on hand even before it is requested. He may use this ability to draw items out of the requesting character’s inventory with the controlling player’s consent (or the GM’s consent if it is an NPC). The battle butler can only draw items from the inventory of creatures adjacent to him. This may be used during combat. PERFECT POURING (EX) The battle butler may pour liquids into glasses without spilling a drop, even if circumstances would normally prevent this. Furthermore, the battle butler may draw and administer a potion to a willing conscious creature as a standard action. POTPOURRI (SU) The battle butler may change the scent of a touched creature, article of clothing, or other small object to that of a mild and pleasant scent of battle butler’s choice as a swift action. The effect last for 30 min per battle butler level. If he touches a creature with the stench universal monster rule, it is suppressed for 10 min per battle butler level. Furthermore the battle butler is immune to negative effects, like stench, that rely on unpleasant scents. PRESENTABLE (EX) A battle butler may clean himself, removing all blood, grime, gore, or other unpleasantness from his person as a standard action. He may do this to another willing creature in the same amount of time. He may use this ability while in combat. This can be used to rid a target of things like sticky acidic slime, burning tar, etc. This does not remove sovereign glue. RISE AND SHINE The battle butler can always awaken a naturally sleeping ally with his voice. In addition, he may speak to them while sleeping and the sleeping creature will comprehend the words spoken to them as well as be able to recall them upon waking. TABLE SERVICE The battle butler is always and instantly aware when someone within 30 feet requests or is about to request a refill or more food. A battle butler may also set a table for up to 10, provided he has the resources to do so, as a full round action. Creatures who eat at a meal prepared by a battle butler, taking no less than 30 minutes to do so, gain a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls for 12 hours. TRANSLATOR The battle butler gains 2 additional languages. This may be selected multiple times, its effects stack. VALET Trained in the art of handling horses for the transport of their master, a battle butler causes the ride to be without bump or jolt under non-dire circumstances (combat or a situation requiring a skill check). In addition the battle butler can make a Heal check (DC 10) once per day to restore his battle butler level in hp to an ally’s riding animal, personal pet, or beast of burden or animal companion if he spends 30 minutes grooming and treating it. WEARING WHITE (SU) Unless targeted by a specific ability that soils the attire of the battle butler (such as a breath of acid from a dragon) the battle butler’s attire is always immaculate. He could slaughter 30 chickens with his bare hands while wearing a white shirt and come out without a drop of blood on it or he could walk through a hurricane and not have a hair out of place on his head. This further provides him a +2 competence bonus on saves against splash weapons and an equal bonus to his AC against them. WINE CONNOISSEUR (EX) A battle butler always correctly and instantly knows the best pairing of wines with whatever food is mentioned. In addition, if he takes a full round to smell a wine, he can instantly tell the type and vintage of a wine he sniffs. Sniffing a wine also lets him know if it is poisoned (as if by detect poison). He may use this last facet on any beverage.